


Стихи

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian





	1. Chapter 1

10 августа 2013

Хочу дотянуться на кончиках пальцев,  
Но бесконечно отстал.  
Все крутится, вертится, выросли дети.  
А я еще слишком мал.

На небе гроза собирается в тучи.  
Видать, скоро будет гром.  
А я тут один в темноте трескучей  
Увы не в тебя влюблен.

Сорвался в мечту, как в книгу мальчишка,  
И снова брожу впотьмах.  
Мне, кажется, больно. Все кажется слишком.  
А, может, на брудершафт?


	2. Chapter 2

Среда, 10 июля 2013

Странно, до дрожи. Щепоткой соли.  
Мыслью, чувством, первоосновой.  
Страхом глубинным, который внутри.  
Ну же, не думай!  
Сгорай!  
Гори!

Пеплом развейся,  
Музыкой будь.  
С шага сбейся,  
Отравы глотнуть.

Шелест....

Тише.

Идет за тобой, шелест, шорох, гром. Конвой  
В камень впечатал шаг свой.  
Каждый прошел.  
Друг?  
Враг?

Мимо, мимо, ну миленький, мимо.  
Пройди.  
Меня нет  
Я тенью, криво.  
Жалко вжимаясь в углы да заборцы.  
Шепотом, начерно, в пол разговорца.

Учусь молчать.


	3. Нарисованный мир

Вторник, 12 марта 2013

Эй! Посмотри на меня!  
Я - игрушечный человечек,  
Я не больше твоего пальца.  
Эй! Ну куда же ты, обернись!  
Пусти - хочу к тебе на ладонь!  
Спасибо.  
Отряхнуть небрежно одежду.  
Я маленький, но живой, видишь?  
Зацепиться за палец, потом на руку.  
Туда, выше, к плечу.  
Я прижмусь к тебе, хорошо?  
Давай.  
Смотри.  
Учись видеть.  
Я расскажу тебе сказку.  
Про себя.  
А может лучше ты? Это не сложно.  
Закрой глаза и представь меня.

Придумай меня разным.  
Придумай меня любым.  
Капитаном пиратского судна,  
Придумай паяцем смешным.  
Придумай отважным солдатом,  
Придумай бесславным трусом.  
В твоей власти дать мне прожить тысячу жизней.  
Увидеть все то, что и я сам увидеть в себе не в силах.  
Придумай меня влюбленным.  
Придумай - красивым.  
Придумай уродом без души и совести,  
Придумай принцем из сказки.  
Придумай меня особенным.  
Придумай - самым важным.  
Необычным меня придумай.  
Одним из безликой толпы.  
Придумай меня отчаявшимся.  
Придумай меня живым.  
Придумай мне страстную бурную ночь,  
Придумай - пустоту одиночества.  
Придумай так, чтобы было всерьез.  
Придумай как тебе хочется.


	4. Chapter 4

Среда, 31 июля 2013

Я - гусеница-шелкопряд. Я беру все самое сокровенное и оплетаю нитью, создаю кокон.  
Я сверну кленовый лист, пахнущий летом, и превращу его в осенний, высохший, минуя сезоны.  
Трубочка кленового листа - почти заготовка для багряной осенней розы в сухом букете.  
Я спрячу в сердцевине этого не-цветка, все самое драгоценное. Свою память и свою искру.

Стол будет завален бумагами, как дорога опавшей листвой. Если не разобрать вовремя, они сопреют, сгниют.  
Там, в глубине этой мертвой шевелящейся кучи, будет лежать свернутый в трубочку лист, хранящий мои мечты.  
Я меняюсь, как листва. Опадаю. Дни ложатся один к одному, и их слишком много, чтобы задорно шурша, играть с ветром.  
Я прячу себя в жаркой черной сердцевине.  
Чтобы потом - вспомнить.  
Чтобы легло под ноги свежей землей. Чтобы внутри этой темноты просыпалась новая жизнь.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Пока я все еще держусь за ниточку, привязанная к ветке.  
Не опадай.  
С последним листком...  
Или и этот лист - нарисован? И меня уже нет?


	5. Chapter 5

20 ноября 2012

Слова  
Слова.  
Слова.  
Слова  
Крутятся в голове, на кончике языка  
Жестким ёршиком с привкусом крови  
Железа.  
Раздирают глотку  
Слова.  
Оно вылезает наружу тем, чем не является, и не тем, чем хочет быть.  
То,  
что внутри.  
Снаружи - все просто.  
Снаружи прическа,  
Не свое отражение в зеркале,  
Сведенная судорогой нога.  
До боли, до вывернутого на изнанку себя.  
Внутри - совсем другое.  
Если оно есть.  
И не понять что.  
пьян? трезв?  
Нет.  
Не пьян.  
Был бы пьян было бы ясно кто, где и как, а тут...  
просто поток клубящийся и не находящий иного выхода.  
Через выдох,  
Словом,  
То, что внутри,  
Хочет  
Выйти иначе -  
Водой из глаз -  
Но не может.  
Не свои слова.  
Я не люблю слова.  
Они обманывают, лукавят, лгут.  
Их можно круитить и выламывать им руки.  
Они состоят из букв и знаков,  
Невнятных закорючек.  
Я не пониаю их.  
То, что сидит внутри меня, - не понимает.  
То, что подняло сейчас голову, требуя, умоляя, прося, надеясь.  
Хоть что-нибудь.  
Хотя бы и словами - заявить о себе.  
Что еще живо.  
Что не тридцать скоро, а почти шестнадцать.  
Как в шестнадцать.  
На отмашь, на разрыв.  
Многие, многие слова.  
Долгая лета  
Колокольный звон.  
Пусть было бы колокольным звоном.  
Он так красиво вспарывает тишину.  
Внутри - то, чего нет  
Снаружи - то, чего нет.  
Чувствовать, как раздваиваешься.  
Два я.  
Два меня.  
Один пытается исторгнуть из себя что-то — кровопускание.  
Сплюнуть влитый насильно яд  
Другой улыбается.  
Они оба вместе завтра утром ровно в семь часов  
Подумают: “Еще десять минут”.  
Зачем?  
Почему?  
Для кого?  
Чтобы заполнить смыслом?  
Если смысла нет изначально - придумать его.  
Не хочу словами.  
Хочу разом и свет, и звук, и запах.  
Чтобы будто оказался там.  
А приходится слова — из букв и черточек.  
Непонятных, неподчиняющихся.  
“Зато не немеет рука”, - скажет одна часть  
Ей важно, чтобы не немела. Она с ней живет.  
Лязгнет зубами вторая, бессловестная, нежелающая говорить, потому что ненавидит саму эту - речь человеческую.  
Водой - проще.


	6. Chapter 6

Понедельник, 25 апреля 2016  
В шведском есть глаголы sjunga и sjunka. Петь и тонуть.

Как-то почти поймалось настроение написать про морской народец, который, выходя на берег, пел песни. Долгие протяжные песни моря. Ворожил его, успокаивал, грустил о тех, кто не вернулся с морского дна.  
А потом мужчины, женщины, дети, все уходили обратно в воду. Кто добывать еду, кто доставать раковины, чтобы делать из них украшения, а кто просто потому, что там, под водой, в холодной темнеющей воде, чувствовал себя живым.  
Они могли долго не подниматься наверх. Так долго, что про них начинали петь песни. Но многим нравилось тепло солнца, вес собственного тела и звуки, совершенно особенные звуки деревьев и, собственных голосов.  
Может быть, кто-то спас бы матроса с терпящего крушения судна. Может быть отважный путешественник нашел бы их, а, может быть, просто кто-то из этого морского народца отправился в странствие. Новые миры такие необычные.  
А когда он вернулся, то по нему уже сложили песню. Он сразу узнал ее. Едва заслышав мелодию, пролетающую над волнами, понял, что эта песня про него. И что она - правда. Он вернулся не таким, каким его помнили, а другим.  
Его кожа загрубела от солнца и работы. Его ноги стали крепче, а плечи шире. Его пальцы потеряли гибкость - он уже не смог бы вплетать ракушки в волосы.... Но он стал крепче стоять на земле, и хотя подолгу и часто погружался в море, несмотря на то, что море лечило его, пусть и на свой лад, он все равно сменил имя. И, когда пришел его черед не подниматься на поверхность, то прощальную песню пели уже о другом. О человеке, у которого было два имени.


End file.
